geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
"Balls" Game Labs
"Balls" Game Labs is a "research & design" division of "Balls". Created in 2015, BGL employs computer scientists, video game developers, engineers, physicists, mathematicians, programmers, acadmic and industry researches to research on science, develop "possibly awesome, possibly bizzare" video games on "weird" platforms, like printers and calculators, and "create cool robots, among other things". Researching areas * Communications * Porting to Electronics * Computer Vision * Computational Linguistics * Data Mining and Management * Computational Science * Education through Video Games * Computer Systems and Networking * Programming Languages * Virtual and Augmented Reality * Applications for Phones * Motion Capture * Software, Programming Principles and Tools * Social Sciences * Use of Wind and Solar Power * Machine Learning * Hardware and Devices * Economics and Computation * Information Retrieval and Knowledge Management * Cloud Computing * Gesture, Speech Regocnition, Synthesis and Dialog Systems * Mobile Computing * Hardware and Device Accessories * Media-Rich Experiences * Graphics and Multimedia * Computer Architecture * Video Games Relating to and Using Health & Well-Being * User Experience * Microeconomics * Asynchronous Circuits * Dynamics * Physics Games developed Games ported The game will be listed like "Game Name (New Platforms; Original Release Year-Port Release Year/Publisher) - Notes (optional)" # Spacewar (Inifinidev Pro LCD, Browser; 1962-2015/Self-published) - This was one of the examples made for Infinidev Pro as LCD game example, and for Infinidev Light as a browser game example. # ''Coming soon! Tools developed Currently developed * '''GeoBob Engine 2 (Cross-platform engine; 2015/Self-published) - The engine was released under MIT license in 2013, and was handeled by the GeoBob Engine community. The Game Lab has since been a lead engine developer from 2015, when it was founded. * Project Mariyn (Cross-platform engine; possibly 2026/Self-published) * Tatsu (Cross-platform lighting and physics engine; 2015/Self-published) - Acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * PhD (Windows, OS X, Linux; 2015/Self-published) - PhD is a 3d photo editing, illustration and motion poster creation tool, acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Sketcher Model Pro (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Face animation and model creation tool, for animations and video games. Acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Infinidev (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Two versions are available. First one is the free version, '''''Infinidev Light, which comes with libraries, built-in customized texture editing and simple programming enviroment. The second version is Infinidev Pro, costing $10 a year, coming with emulators for selected platforms (like Linux, GP2X, Mac OS X, etc.), do-it-yourself LCD toy set as optional, ability to program and create advanced "blocks" for the programming enviroment with Python, ActionScript, Lua and more, joystick support, ability to export the game as executable, as Python script, as Flash project, ability to support USB and third-party accessories like Wiimote, Wii U Gamepad, PlayStation Move, Kinect and more, online multiplayer tools, and the same features as in Infinidev Light. Laboratories * "Balls" Game Labs Silicon Valley * "Balls" Game Labs Japan, based in Osaka, Japan. * "Balls" Game Labs Australia, based in Melbourne, Australia. * "Balls" Game Labs New York * "Balls" Game Labs @MIT, located at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, next to MIT Game Lab's building. * More coming soon! Other laboratories * Mango Shanghai * Mango Kuala Lumpur References Category:"Balls" studios Category:Developers